Ti Amo
by Enviravace
Summary: Giotto visits Tsuna , what will unfold ?  Warning: G27


**Avarita: -sigh- And another , ruhuhu .  
>Ira: It's good as usual   
>Acedia: Fuuuu ~ -claps-<strong>  
><strong>Invidia: - nosebleed - ==d -thumbs up-**

**A/N: We do not own KHR . **

* * *

><p>Tsuna was left home alone since his mother brought the kids and Bianchi out.<p>

Before Reborn left though, he had paid Mammon to conjure up a training room in Tsuna's bedroom, and then ordered Tsuna to train.

So now here Tsuna was, in his Hyper Dying Will Mode, panting after hours of training so hard. The training room looked old and battered, and Tsuna was dead-beat.

All of a sudden, his gloves started to glow. Tsuna glanced down at them, wondering what was happening. Then, a bright light flashed and Tsuna shut his eyes.

When he opened them, Giotto was standing over the brunette, and Tsuna was back to his normal self.

"Tsunayoshi?" Giotto raised a fine eyebrow, "What am I doing here?"

"E-eh? Giotto-san?" Tsuna got onto his feet, his gloves returned to mittens. "I-I don't really know- Hieee! What did I do!"

Saying so, the brunette freaked out, clutching the sides of his head. Giotto watched, amused, as his successor started to blabber about reasons for his being here.

"... Tsunayoshi," Giotto called the younger's name, cutting off any more illogical thoughts spilling from his mouth.

"H-Hai?" Tsuna looked up at the man.

"Do you by any chance," Giotto said with a serious tone. "Know what a blowjob is?"

"W-w-whaaaaaaa-?" Tsuna flushed many shades of red. 'How can he mention that with such a serious face?'

"Oh?" Giotto's eyebrow lifted up again, "So you DO know what a blowjob means."

Tsuna flushed even more, "N-No, it's just that- u-um... etto..."

The brunette started to stumble over his words, making him a spectacle in front of the handsome man.

Giotto chuckled, "So, Tsunayoshi, can you explain a 'blowjob' to me?"

"Y-you really don't know what a b-b-blowjob means?" Tsuna asked, his head spinning. 'He seriously doesn't know what a blowjob is?'

"Well?" The blonde asked, still curious.

"E-etto-" Tsuna mumbled, face red, "A-a b-b-blowjob is..."

"Hm?" The blond man seemed to be taking in every word.

"E-e-etto-" Tsuna blinked really fast, not exactly sure how to describe what was a sexual act to the man.

Giotto chuckled, "Tsunayoshi," he began.

"H-hai?" Tsuna mumbled, knowing he made a fool out of himself.

Giotto ruffled the male's hair, "I know what a blowjob is, I was just teasing you."

Tsuna looked away, face red with embarrassment, 'I thought he didn't!'

The younger let out a yelp when the blond caressed his clothed member.

"G-G-Giotto-san?" Tsuna cried out, face become redder.

"Have you ever touched yourself here, Tsuna?" Giotto questioned.

"Whaaaaa- ?" Tsuna blushed more, "N-No , of course not!"

Giotto smiled, "Aww you're so cute and innocent!"

"H-Hieeeeeeeeee!" Tsuna shrieked out when Giotto caressed his member more.

Some weird feeling was stirring inside of Tsuna, and the brunette was sure that it was because of Giotto pressing on his- his-

Tsuna whimpered when Giotto leaned forward and kissed him.

'Mmmnh...' Tsuna unknowingly pressed his mouth back, 'his lips are soft...' The brunette slid his arms around the man's neck.

Giotto slid his arms around the boy's slim waist, and slipped his tongue into the younger's mouth. Tsuna opened his mouth wider, granting access, wanting to enjoy more of the man's slick, hot tongue.

Without the younger noticing, Giotto slipped off Tsuna's shirt with practiced ease. He pulled away and Tsuna suddenly felt the cold air hit him.

'Eh? Since when was my shirt off?' Tsuna's thoughts got cut off when Giotto leaned down and took one pink nipple into his mouth.

"A-aaahn!" Tsuna moaned out, sensations shooting through his body.

Giotto swirled his tongue around the little pink bud, reached up a hand for its twin. The brunette let out another moan when Giotto pinched his other nipple.

Tsuna arched his back in pleasure, not used to the new sensations he was feeling. "G-Giotto-san... A-aaahn!" Tsuna cried out.

Golden eyes darkened with passion at the erotic sight. His hands reached down and pulled off the brunette's pants.

Tsuna shrieked out again, the cold air swarming his legs. Then he let out another shriek when Giotto tore off his boxers. The cold air attacked his legs quickly, and the brunette shivered.

He watched as the blonde removed his cloak and unbuttoned his shirt. Tsuna quivered with excitement when Giotto hooked his thumbs into his pants and pulled them down.

Tsuna's brown eyes widened at the man's size. Giotto got on top of the brunette, who gasped a little at the heat radiating from the man's body. Tsuna quivered again from excitement and the cold.

Giotto reached up a hand to his mouth and licked his fingers, coating them in saliva. Then, he reached down that hand and gently pushed a finger against Tsuna's entrance.

"A-aaahn!" Tsuna cried out, bucking his hips. He squeezed his eyes shut at the pleasure.

"Gomen, Tsuna," Giotto whispered, making Tsuna shiver from the hot breath in his ear. "It might hurt."

With that said, he reached out a free hand and grasped the brunette's hip before slowly pushing his finger into Tsuna.

Tsuna cried out in pain, and Giotto leaned forward to kiss him. Tsuna's moans were swallowed by the blonde while Giotto moved his finger further into Tsuna.

Tsuna cried out again in pleasure when he came, his back arching. Giotto's lower body was splattered with white semen.

"H-hieeee! G-gomenasai, Giotto-san!" Tsuna freaked out, spoiling a moment.

Giotto reached a hand up and brushed the cum before lifting his fingers and sucking the cum. Tsuna flushed.

Giotto then placed his other hand on Tsuna's other hip, and positioned himself over Tsuna's entrance. He bent forward again and took his claim on the brunette's lips.

Tsuna cried out into Giotto's mouth when Giotto pushed into him. Tears swam in the younger's eyes as his entrance tried to stretch and accomodate to the older's size.

Giotto buried himself to the hilt, pushing in, and Tsuna screamed into his mouth. The blonde stayed still then, letting Tsuna accomodate to his size.

Tsuna opened his eyes heartbeats later, panting a little into the blonde's mouth. Giotto glanced down at the brunette, mouth still latched onto his.

Giotto gripped Tsuna's hips again, and drew out of him. Tsuna whimpered, the sudden emptiness overwhelming him. Giotto pushed back into him, thrusting in and out slowly.

Tsuna moaned, bucking his hips, showing that he wanted more. Giotto thrusted in, deeper, and Tsuna bucked his hips up again, making the blonde's member slip in deeper.

Giotto drew out and thrusted in again, Tsuna's bucking letting him slip in further into the brunette. Giotto leaned forward, making Tsuna's member rub against his body. Tsuna moaned out in pleasure, getting hard from the friction.

Deeper and deeper Giotto slid in, and Tsuna cried out in overwhelming pleasure when Giotto hit something inside of him.

Tsuna arched his back again as he came onto the blonde's stomach, his walls pulsating all around Giotto's member.

Giotto pushed into the brunette again, and the walls squeezed tighter. With a grunt, Giotto came into the brunette, calling his name softly.

Tsuna collapsed back onto the bed as his climax subsided, his bottom feeling full of the blonde's semen. Giotto steadied himself on his hands, not wanting to crush the brunette.

The first Vongola boss rolled off Tsuna to the side, and drew Tsuna to him. Tsuna breathed heavily, eyelids slowly closing as his exhaustion from the excitement earlier took over his small body.

Giotto smiled down at the sleeping brunette, and drew him closer, "Te amo."

* * *

><p>Like it Review it ~ Don't like it , don't comment . Sankyuu ~<p> 


End file.
